c
by Emily'sageek41
Summary: v


The dead are living! ...in plastic"

"Note-in this world the proxies and people under slender man can only be killed by either slender man or Zalgo. Also, Chucky never said to Tiffany his name as she knew beforehand that it was him so something that happens later can in fact happen. very violent and swearing you ave been warned"

Chapter one: 'The heart of Damballa'

Zalgo sat upon his throne as his minions patiently waited command.

He had made it. A portal to earth. If the keeper could be defeated there would be nothing between him and catastrophic global destruction. Zalgo, the physical manifestation of evil, who tortured souls eternally for fun, would finally be able to destroy humanity.

The keeper had many names;

Tulpa

The father

The entity

Him

The skeleton

The boogeyman

The Ajax monster

And many, many more.

But he was most commonly referred too as either the operator, or...

The slenderman.

He was truly terrifying to anyone who could be killed. Zalgo was one of the only people he was unable to make fear him. He was a force almost as powerful as Zalgo himself. This made him, in zalgo's eyes, a worthy opponent.

To defeat him meant world ending power would befall him. He needed to battle him. He needed to somehow kill him. And to do that, he needed Damballa's heart.

A powerful amulet held by a serial killer who worshipped voodoo and had used said amulet to transfer his soul out of of his dying body that was shot after nearly escaping the police, and into a 'good guy' doll that had been given to a child named Andy for his birthday.

He terrorised Andy, and was defeated by him by being killed, after killing several people in front of him, and then attempting to posses Andy's body in order to blend in. He kept coming back however, and seemingly never dies. Andy, who was now 18 and had the evil doll come back three separate times to get him, was traumatised from the murders and by the doll in question. The doll went by Chucky, but his real name was Charles lee Ray. In order to poses a body he had to, after being rebuilt into a new body, tell his full name to someone and that person alone he could posses. His girlfriend, Tiffany valentine, tracked him down and rebuilt him again. This time he was covered with scars from last time being defeated by being throne into a giant fan by Andy himself about two years ago. Tiffany had stitched back the orange haired doll together herself. The longer he stayed in the body the more human he would become. Bleeding, having internal organs, even being 'atomically correct' if you get what I mean.

Tiffany was a serial killer too, a beautiful woman who was also, albeit not as obsessed as Chucky was, interested in voodoo in order to help her boyfriend after tracking him down. They would kill together, slaughtering anyone whenever they felt like it. And they'd laugh whilst doing it. Chucky worshipped voodoo religiously, every night if he could, even though he was a intense atheist.

His kills were bloody, gory, slow, and above all he made sure he had 'fun' with them. He was truly evil and felt no remorse for anyone or anything.

Having the heart of Damballa amulet made him an even bigger threat, and Zalgo needed it. He needed him in order to learn about its true power, and he was going to do that if it was the last thing he did.

"Lazari" Zalgo spoke in a deep rough and menacing tone.

"Yes, lord Zalgo?" His granddaughter spoke with fear in her voice.

"I need to find the heart of damballa, but I cannot yet traverse to earth.. you shall get it and brutally kill any who dare get in your way, sweet one."

"Yes, of course lord zalgo. But may I ask, where would be the best place to start looking in order to not waste your time?" Lazari questioned.

" good question sweet one, very good. I am unsure. But los Angeles in the country of America is as far as I can locate it. You have three days. Come back empty handed and I shall starve you for four days and torcher you by removing four of your fingers." He threatened, smiling to himself. Lazari gulped and took a step back.

"O-of course lord Zalgo, I shall not disappoint!"

"I know sweet one,I do not wish to harm you so I have faith you will do me justice. You start now. He said opening the portal he would be killed by if he himself went through due to the nature of the good magic. It hurt Lazari greatly but she managed it fine. She was out for the amulet, and out for blood.

Transforming into her human form of a young teenage girl with extremely long brown hair and big brown eyes in order to blend in. Even with her sense of smell, this was going to take a while. Sighing to herself, she suddenly saw a few teenagers run past her into the forest behind her. 'I guess a quick snack would be alright.' She thought with an evil smile as she began to innocently Approach them, keeping up an act of 'lost thirteen year old who had fallen in the woods' in order to explain the cuts and bruises from the portal.

"Excuse me?" She asked them. They stopped what Lazari could only assume was a game of wrestling, and looked up at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with...oh god! Are you alright!? You're badly hurt!" A woman spoke in concern, the man she was 'wrestling' with also asked the same.

"Are you put her on your own or is there an adult? Please I fell and my mum has gone god knows where. I'm worried that my cuts will get infected." Lazari asked trying her hardest to keep the malice out of her voice. "No, it's just us." The man spoke up. Lazari looked around carefully. It really was just them.

"Well maybe you should run then." Lazari finally let her true colours show as she transformed into her demon form.

Skip if you don't want to read graphic imagery of violence and blood at the symbol (X), resume reading when you see (*) and the violence has finally finished.

(X)

They both screamed and before the man could even begin to scramble away Lazari pounced on him, sinking her razor sharp teeth into his soft flesh. He screamed in agony, it was the worst pain he had ever experienced. The blood slowly pored out of his left upper arm. The woman was paralysed with fear. The bright ruby liquid began to flow more freely and the man screamed even louder.

Lazari then attacked his jugular and watched as the blood spirited everywhere. (*)

Finally finding her feet from being frozen with fear from her boyfriends violent death, the woman ran away from the thing. Someone who she had known for ten years, her closest friend in the world, gone just like that. She heard Lazari bolting towards her at top speed, tears began to flow down her cheeks as she knew that this was it. The last day of her life only to end horribly painfully. She couldn't run anymore, she was exhausted. Mary fell too her knees and screamed out her boyfriend's name. She didn't know it, but he was planning to propose.

Feeling like she was being stabbed in the chest from the loss of her partner. She collapsed, excepting her fate as Lazari closed in behind her. She let a final scream before being eaten alive.

It was cruel and thoughtless. Just like all of the murders. But Lazari's hunger was sated and off she went, satisfied.

Transforming into her human form and wiping the delicious blood from her lips she began to wander out of the woods. "Alright." She spoke aloud to herself. "Now that I've eaten, I have feeling I know just where to find the amulet Lord Zalgo needs. A favour ever from an old friend should do the trick...after all, he owes me one after last time he saved his life." Smiling to herself Lazari walked away from the crime scene, skipping and humming like she was just an innocent girl taking a stroll in the woods. She smiled evilly to herself as she liked her lips and picked out some...food...from between her teeth.

She was truly a terrifying demon, and she embraced that identity whole heartedly. killing and eating for Lazari was her favourite pass time. All she needed to do now was find her friend and ask him for a favour. Uncle Charles should know exactly where the amulet was. After all, he was buried with it about thirty one years ago, coming up to thirty two soon enough. And he owed her one after she saved his life, albeit barely. It shouldn't be that hard to track him down, right? She was sure it wouldn't even take a day, Lord Zalgo was specific with where he sent her. And besides, Los Angeles can't be that big, can it?

It was huge.

God dammit she'd been walking in almost a complete circle for half an hour now, and no one was around to ask for directions. With every step she felt like she was getting further and further from the amulet. Who even was Damballa? Lazari remembered Zalgo saying he was the 'sky God'. What did that even mean? He wasn't a demon so how was he some type of god? Was he even real? She had no idea, but what she did know is that she wanted to keep all her fingers. So on she traipsed, following the path ahead of her. Hoping that eventually she'd find a village or something. The couple she JUST saw thirty five minutes ago ran into the woods. So where was everybody!?


End file.
